Background - Diet and its effects on metabolic risk factors are key drivers of the global epidemiologic transition. However, few studies have quantitatively assessed the complex interrelationships between dietary and metabolic risk factors, their combined effects on cardiovascular disease (CVD) and diabetes, their associations with macro-socioeconomic variables, and their influence on global health disparities in the context of the epidemiologic transition. Scientific Objectives- 1) To study the inter- relationship between individual dietary and metabolic risk factors in the context of overall diet, 2) To develop sophisticated and robust analytical methods for quantifying the combined effects of diet and metabolic risks on CVD and diabetes, 3) To examine how dietary and metabolic risk factors are influenced by macro- socioeconomic factors such as urbanization, income inequality, and education, and 4) to evaluate how diet, metabolic risk factors, and their relationship to macro-socioeconomic factors contribute to health disparities globally. Scientific and Public Health Impact - This work will provide key insights into the relationships between diet, metabolic risk, and macro-socioeconomic determinants of health and their combined impacts on CVD and diabetes within the context of the global epidemiologic transition. In addition, this research will provide essential new knowledge on how differences in risk factor levels affect global disparities in CVD/diabetes mortality by gender, ethnicity, and age. This research will directly inform data-driven, targeted health policies and interventions to stem the rising epidemic of CVD and diabetes, and will develop new interdisciplinary computational methodologies for assessing the health effects of multiple risk factors. Career Objectives - My primary career objective is to become an independent researcher in a tenure-track faculty position conducting rigorous empirical work focused on understanding the drivers of the global CVD epidemic and developing strategies to prevent CVD and diabetes worldwide. Career Impact - The K99 phase of this award will allow me to spend focused time on professional development activities in a mentored environment to learn particular skills, such as grant writing, public speaking, developing networks of collaborators, and managing a research group that are indispensible in becoming an independent investigator. In addition, it will allow me the opportunity to take advanced courses and learn high-level research methods and substantive knowledge in nutritional, cardiovascular, and social epidemiology and biostatistics from my mentor and senior colleagues. This training will allow me to broaden and deepen the scope of my research, especially since my doctoral degree was in a different field. The R00 phase of this award will launch my career as an independent scientist in a tenure-track position in a research-oriented university, allowing me to establish my research program with high-quality analyses and publications, while securing additional grant support. Overall, the K99/R00 will have an invaluable impact on my scientific/professional transition to independence.